


Pokémon: the Vanguard Descends The Movie: Celebi Lost In Time

by TheBladeBlaster



Series: CF Pokémon Au [3]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Feels and fluff, I recommend you read this before Pokémon: the Dark Circuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBladeBlaster/pseuds/TheBladeBlaster
Summary: Takes place after the Vanguard Descends and before the Dark Circuit. The mythical Pokémon Celebi comes to the Kakusa region. A mysterious group of cloaked men called the rare hunters pursue her with some strange black poké balls.
Series: CF Pokémon Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111952
Kudos: 1





	Pokémon: the Vanguard Descends The Movie: Celebi Lost In Time

Pokémon: the Vanguard Descends The Movie: Celebi Lost In Time

Aichi’s current team  
???  
???  
???  
???  
???  
???

Many years ago Arceus foretold that his messiah would appear as the offspring of Gin Gaillard…

“Subject 003v. The human to Pokémon ratio in his dna is perfect. As well the programming has been perfectly calibrated to account for his power. As for his power he is far stronger than our previous two successes in project Psyqualia.”, Ryuzu said.

Gin touched the tube with his hand looking at his recently born son: A familiar blue haired boy with blue eyes. He looked back at his father.

“003v is the one who will fulfill our ambition. The perfect life form who will allow us to finally take over the world and defeat that infernal god, Arceus. You understand right my son?”, Gin said, smirking.

However, much to the terror of the world and the mistake of Arceus he told Gin this. Thus Gin decided to take control of destiny and the messiah. Instead of being Arceus’s avatar to fulfill his will he turned him into his avatar to fulfill his will upon the world, Team Asteroid ultimate weapon, the strongest creation of project Psyqualia, the ultimate despair, the anti-messiah, 003v...

Emi rode as fast as she could on the back of a Galarian Rapidash. She looked a bit older than she should be, looking more in her teens. By her side flew a girl with vibrant red hair and red cat-like eyes. She wore a yellow and orange dress with a big yellow hat and red shoes. She had glowing white angelic wings. Riding upon a Corvknight by their side was a shadowed figure and weirdly Suiko.

They flinched as they heard explosions in the background they hurried as fast as they could through the greenery. 

“Come on Kai, Miwa, Kamui, Kyou, *static*! You’ve gotta buy us the time we need!”, the figure grumbled.

“Your fools if you think you have anytime without Team Asteroid’s permission.”, they all froze and paled in fear as they heard a familiar voice.

Descending down in front of them covered in a murky dark blue aura and rainbow spirals in his eyes was none other than 003v. Like Emi he looked a bit older for some reason. He wore a long black general-like coat lined with red. The side of the shoulders had a yellow part hanging off. Underneath was some sort of white zipped up top. He wore grey pants and long white boots. He had a belt similar to his father’s with a red A. His arms were crossed, his expression had a bit of annoyance and exasperation. He simply raised his pointer finger sending a blast of energy that stopped their mounts and the flying girl in their tracks, a dark blue aura and two intersecting rings surrounded them, binding them. The rings were pitch black with an ominous red along the edge.

“Absolute lock!”, 003v said as he binded the girl and the other Pokémon.

“Stop this 003v!”, Emi pleaded as 003v turned his gaze to her, his expression looking a bit softer when he looked over to her.

“I should be telling you the same thing Emi. Seriously rebelling like this? It must be another teenage phase. Come on, it’s time to come home Emi.”, 003v replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Stop treating me like this is simply a phase! Team Asteroid isn’t protecting anyone! It’s merely an authoritarian power controlling the world!”, Emi replied, very red.

003v nearly scoffed at this.

“Wait, but he’s here does that mean he…?”, Suiko questioned.

“Oh, yes your so-called god is dead. You know, for the battle that had been hyped up my whole life it was rather disappointing.”, 003v answered smugly.

They all looked completely horrified.

“You killed Arceus!? You're supposed to be the messiah! The one who was supposed to bring peace to the world! How could you!?”, the winged girl questioned.

“I have brought peace to the world. Ever since I enabled Team Asteroid’s take over of the world there had been no wars, disasters, or conflict. Not until you tricked my sister and tried to mess everything up.”, 003v replied with his voice full of venom, glaring at the winged girl.

His presence that had been restrained before was leaking out. They felt themselves choking from his oppressive aura. It made them feel like bowing and groveling for forgiveness at his feet. If they had weaker wills they would be doing so. It was so impossibly strong and seemingly infinite that they shook. They knew internally that no being could defeat this monster, but they tried anyway.

“Hey idiot! Can’t you get it through your thick skull that you’re on the bad guy side!?”, the shadowed figure said as he got in front of 003v dismounting the Corviknight.

003v completely ignored him as if he wasn’t even there focusing his attention on Emi. The shadow figure growled at this enraged that he was being ignored like this. He raised his fist and Suiko looked very panicked.

“*static* I don’t think that’s a good idea! You’ll only piss him off!”, Suiko warned.

The figure didn’t listen, punching 003v which was also ignored. He threw a punch and heard a loud crackle as his fist bent at an unnatural angle and blood tripped from it. He fell to his knees howling in pain clutching his fist.

“*static*!”, All of them minus 003v and the figure cried out.

003v looked completely unfazed by this, single mindedly focused on Emi. The figure growled throwing out a master ball revealing the seed of destruction; Yveltal. 003v still didn’t seem to care, even with the destruction legendary right next to him. He simply didn’t fear it or seemingly anyone or anything else. What should an ultimate life form have to fear?

“I’ll keep this bastard at bay!”, the shadowed figure said.

This made 003v break into uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh so you can hear me you bastard! Grieon use oblivion wing!”, the figure ordered angrily.

“You think you’ll stop me. That’s cute. You people never learn do you?”, 003v repliedz

Emi took this chance to slip by paling as 003v was hit by the red light shot by the legendary, only to look untouched. The others remaining gaped in disbelief as 003v stood in the crater created by the destruction Pokémon‘a attack unfazed. He casually looked over his coat.

“Dang. You couldn’t even ruffle my coat, this is going to be so boring.”, 003v groaned.

“You arrogant prick! Oblivion wing!”, the shadowed figure replied as Grieon fire at him again.

They gasped as 003v walked through the blast like it wasn’t even there.

“Man you're so weak. I’ll just have Imaginary Plane deal with you so I can pick up Emi.”, 003v said, talking as if the legendary was merely a minor inconvenience.

003v threw out a Poké ball revealing a Haxorus who smiled sinisterly at Grieon. 

“Not her!”, the winged girl called out.

003v turned his back to leave as the Haxorus fired scales at the legendary. Grieon raises up its wings in defense. Loud bangs could be heard as the scales bombarded Grieon’s wings.

“Arceus was wrong about you! You're not the messiah! Your pure evil the opposite to the messiah! The anti-messiah!”, the winged girl yelled venting all her frustrations in tears.

003v just smirked at this.

“As I said before I am the messiah. I brought peace to the world as Arceus desired.”, 003v replied, holding out one of his hands and gesturing with it.

“You're so brainwashed you can’t tell the difference between right and wrong! What you’ve done subjugating the entire world! Taking away everyone’s choice! Having them live in fear! That’s wrong! ”, the winged girl yelled.

“Pfft. I’m brainwashed, sure. Emi completely changing her mind about Team Asteroid after years was totally natural.”, 003v replied sarcastically.

The winged girl fumed with anger glaring at him. The shadow figure growled as Grieon was losing ground.

“Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! (You can’t lose yet! I’m still having fun!)”, Imaginary Plane said.

003v suddenly froze, realizing something. He looked around seeing Emi was out of sight now.

“You're stalling me.”, 003v growled with annoyance.

“Of course.”, the winged girl replied.

003v took a step forward, seeming to disappear to them. Emi jumped hiding something in her arms as 003v seemed to appear in front of her. Emi backed away a bit as he walked forward.

“It’s time to come home Emi. Stop this nonsense.”, 003v said, outstretching his hand to Emi.

Emi turned away as 003v frowned.

“I wish…I wish things didn’t have to be like this. I wish you could be the kind person you naturally are. I wish...we could have lived together with mom, happily far away from dad.”, Emi said quietly with tears in her eyes tightening the grip of whatever was in her arms.

003v narrowed his eyes.

“You know that can never…”, 003v trailed off, freezing as could see a yellow cloth-like appendage sticking out not covered by Emi.

She looked up at 003v, her brother who for the first time in a long time looked genuinely panicked. His eyes widened in shock Emi’s arms revealed what was in her arms as he shook in tears. It was Jirachi, the wish Pokémon. 003v quickly faster than humans could ever comprehend thrusted his hand forward at Jirachi. He sweated nervously as he realized it was too late the eye on its belly had opened.

Light enveloped everything and the winged girl was released from her binds being swept away by the light. 

“Emi!!”, she called out as she held her hand out as she was swept away.

The next scene showed Shizuka holding an infant Emi and Takuto standing before her. Shizuka’s eyes widened with complete disbelief and betrayal as she read the hacked information about her son and Team Asteroid.

“I know you may not trust me Shizuka Dou. But, something that is an irrefutable truth that I have revealed to you is that your son is alive. And your husband hid that fact from you. You must realize the kind of man your husband has become and leave here with your children.”, Takuto said.

She just wanted her babies to be safe so she nodded. Takuto disappeared for a brief moment teleporting before reappearing in a few minutes with an unconscious boy. He had blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey dress shirt and pants with black shoes. It was 003v, only 3 years old. Shizuka instantly grabbed hold of her unconscious child holding him close to her chest along with an infant Emi.

“We have to go now. Grab a hold of my hand.”, Takuto said urgently.

“Get him!”, Gin yelled from behind the door.

In a flash Shizuka was gone with her children to the small region known as Kakusa. She calmed down the crying baby Emi. She still held 003v close to her chest as well.

“I’ve altered his memories. As far as he’s concerned he’s been raised by his single mother and that you fled Galar with him and his sister to escape Team Asteroid.”, Takuto explained.

“You messed with his head?!”, Shizuka questioned, glaring at Takuto.

“Trust me it’s better that he doesn’t remember. You remember what you read right? How Gin had been raising him?”, Takuto replied.

“I know but…”, Shizuka trailed off as she looked down.

“Wait, what about his name? Isn’t his name being 003v a bit suspicious?”, Shizuka questioned.

“What do you want his name to be?”, Takuto asked as he held his fingers up to Aichi’s head.

Shizuka froze remembering the name she had originally thought up for him.

“Aichi...I want his name to be Aichi. It has many meanings including love, wisdom and...light of hope. Also, I don’t want to find it easily so our last name will now be Sendou.”, Shizuka replied.

An aura flashed around Takuto as 003v now was named Sendou Aichi. To further distance themselves from Gin they said their names like those in Kakusa did with their family name first. 

She finally got to sit down when they got to PSY Sweets and she would stay there till she found a place to live. She was rather anxious as Aichi gained consciousness after sleeping soundly in the room’s bed. She held in a deep breath as Aichi stirred, rubbing his eyes in confusion. He looked over to Shizuka who held Emi in her arms. Emi roused from her sleep laying her eyes on her brother for this first time.

“...mom? Where are we?”, were the first words she heard her son say groggily.

She froze as he heard her son call her mom for the first time, forgetting to breathe. She also noted his noticeable Galatian accent like her own and Gin’s. To blend in further in Kakusa she would later make him hide it till eventually he lost his accent all together.

“We’ve made it to Kakusa, Aichi. We’re in PSY Sweets.”, Shizuka replied, finally remembering to breathe.

Aichi looked around tiredly in a way that reminded her of Gin in the morning. The physical resemblance he had to Gin added to it though he had Shizuka’s colors.

“Oh okay…”, Aichi replied, half asleep.

He crawled over to Emi who looked over at him curiously in her arms. Emi giggled as he came near and Aichi smiled.

“I’m glad Emi’s alright.”, Aichi said as Shizuka felt a very warm feeling in her chest.

Later after they had found a home in Sanctuary town. Aichi had a fateful encounter with a certain someone.

Aichi walked along the street wearing a blue shirt, black shorts and a backpack. He had scuff marks and a bandage on his face. He looked down sadly walking back home. Tears were stinging his eyes and he was recently used as a punching bag by the local bullies again.

He stopped when felt someone wipe away his tears. It was Ahmes as Ralts with him was a younger version of Kai.

“Ralts! (Don’t be sad!)”, Ahmes said, wiping away his tears.

Kai looked equally stunned by the Pokémon’s action before smiling.

“Ahmes seems to have really taken a liking to you.”, Kai said laughing a bit.

“O-oh this is your Pokémon?”, Aichi asked.

“Yeah, but I think it should stay with you now it seems like you need it a bit more.”, Kai said.

“T-there’s no way I c-“, Aichi stuttered.

“It’s fine I got other Pokémon. Besides I have a feeling that together the two of you will be able to get real strong.”, the young Kai replied, patting Aichi’s back.

Later…

Aichi smiled as he and the Ralts, Ahmes played tag together. He had never had friends to do this with so he didn’t realize you were supposed to have more people play. They both chuckled as they laid in the grass.

Many years later Aichi met Kai again and finally got to battle him after he moved all those years ago. He miraculously beat the experienced trainer and promised to battle him again one day. This was the start of Sendou Aichi’s adventure through Kakusa. On his journey he met various people, many who had become his friends. He fought Team Asteroid liberating Megacolony town, Kagero town, Grandblue city, Oracle town, Tachikaze town, Palesville, Dai city, Sanctuary town, and eventually the league from its control. He trained with Alfred and Takuto to defeat them. With Kamui he battled Kyou. With Kamui and Kourin he fought Asuka and he later fought Tetsu alone. He battled Ren after defeating the elite four, saving the region and becoming champion. Afterwards a huge party was thrown in Sanctuary town with people from across the region joining in. Then, Mamoru who had recently been freed from Team Asteroid’s prison was sent by the Kakusa government to determine if he was truly on their side. He passed and was accepted by the government. For Christmas Aichi went above and beyond as a champion to make everyone happy. So, for him Emi and his friends came together to give him a happy Christmas. Finally, when the day came he finally fought Kai as a rival and equal. Kai left to help those outside the region suffering from Team Asteroid and they vowed to meet again one day. Aichi would stay to protect Kakusa as the champion.

A couple of weeks after Aichi and Kai’s battle…

Aichi’s current team  
Level 78 Ahmes (Gallade) psychic/fighting  
Moves:  
Close combat  
Solar blade  
Swords dance  
Future Sight

Level 76 Wingal (Lycanroc (dusk)) rock  
Moves:  
Stealth rock  
Crunch  
Stone edge  
Play rough

Level 74 Llew (Golisopod) water/bug  
Moves:  
Sucker punch  
Blizzard  
Liquidation  
First impression 

Level 75 Gancelot (Lucario) fighting/steel  
Moves:  
Focus blast  
Stone edge  
Meteor mash  
Dragon pulse

Level 80 Soul Saver (Haxorus) dragon  
Moves:  
Outrage  
Iron tail  
Dragon dance  
Scale shot

Level 100 Alfred (Aegislash) ghost/steel  
Moves:  
Sacred sword  
King’s shield  
Iron head  
Shadow Claw

Emi opened up Aichi’s door looking annoyed as Aichi was still in bed fast asleep when he’s supposed to go to school.

“Man that dream was so stupid. My idiot brother could never be a super villain like that. It was probably because of all the crazy stuff we were told recently that I had it. I mean come on, brushing off an attack from a legendary? Killing god? Taking over the world?That has to be an exaggeration.”, Emi thought, shaking Aichi to wake him up.

“Five more minutes…”, Aichi groaned sleepily.

“You don’t have five minutes! If you don’t get your butt up you’ll be late!”, Emi yelled, causing Aichi to groggily get up.

“Alright. Alright…”, Aichi replied half asleep, waving away Emi as she put her hands on her hips.

In Galar...

“Soon, the attack on Kakusa to retrieve master Gin’s family will be commenced.”, a Team Asteroid grunt said to another.

“Did you hear? Kakusa had the audacity to show 003v on tv dressed as Santa Claus.”, another grunt said.

“That’s probably just a stupid rumor.”, the other grunt replied.

“Hey has that plant always been there?”, the other pointed.

A pink potted flower sat next to the window seal. As the other grunt looked over to it had disappeared and the other grunt jumped. Out in the sky Celebi flew and was pink for some reason.

“So, that’s where she is Kakusa. 003v might also be there as well…”, Celebi thought as she flew by a ship.

Sharlene gasped as she saw Celebi from the ship’s scope.

“Celebi!”, Sharlene gasped.

She went to get Leon and her sister Jillian. 

“Are you sure it was Celebi? You said it was pink.”, Jillian questioned.

Leon put his hand on his chin pondering before closing his eyes.

“I can feel it. It’s going east.”, Leon said.

“East huh? Are we going after it?”, Sharlene asked.

“I think I know where it’s going. Kakusa is east of here. If that’s really it’s destination we can’t follow. We were ordered not to attack till the planned time. However...we can send someone there. This is good opportunity to test the limits of the proto-dark balls.”, Leon said, before pulling out a phone.

“Why are they still prototypes anyway all of the tests have gone well?”, Jillian questioned.

“They have to be as strong as possible to be able to subjugate even the strongest of wills.”, Leon replied.

In Kakusa…

Celebi descended down on the coast of Sanctuary town. When she touched the ground she transformed to the winged girl from before in a flash without the wings though. 

“I’d draw too much attention if I flew. I’ll have to walk around on foot.”, Celebi said to herself.

She looked around noticing various Pokémon scurrying onto the coast of Kakusa. 

“If that monster is really here I can’t let him destroy this sanctuary.”, Celebi thought as she started walking.

At Histue Middle…

Aichi had just finished school and felt a bit exhausted from dealing with all the fans.

“I’ve gotta ask Kourin how she handles this.”, Aichi thought.

His expression lit up and he smiled as he saw Soul Saver in the distance, bolting towards him full of energy as usual. He felt a bit of spring in his step as well now.

“Haxorus! (Hi mommy!)”, Soul Saver greeted.

“Hello Soul Saver. You definitely have way more energy than I do.”, Aichi replied.

He got onto Soul Saver’s back and started to ride her home. He stopped when he saw someone he didn’t recognize waving at him to get his attention. Aichi stopped before the person wondering what this was about. The person was the redhead from back when Sanctuary town was taken over by Ren.

“Hey, you there, champ! I want a battle!”, the redhead said as he pointed at him.

“Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus? Haxorus? (Battle! Battle! Yah! Can we battle mommy?)”, Soul Saver asked.

“Alright. The elite four still aren't complete anyway and I accepted challengers who didn’t have all eight gym badges.”, Aichi replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Alright!”, the redhead replied.

“Well, I guess we can battle in the clearing near route 1.”, Aichi said.

At route 1

Aichi dismounted Soul Saver and stood across from the redhead.

“So, what’s your name?”, Aichi asked.

“Ishida Naoki.”, the redhead replied.

“Okay, Naoki. I’m Sendou Aichi. Let’s battle!”, Aichi replied.

“Go, Gauntlet!”, Naoki called out, throwing out a Gible.

“A dragon type huh? That’s pretty rare. Let go, Soul Saver!”, Aichi replied.

Soul Saver came forward prepared to battle.

“Were not about to lose to a steed! Gauntlet use dragon breath!”, Naoki said.

“Haxorus. Haxorus. (I’m no mere steed.)”, Soul Saver replied, puffing out her chest where the dragon breath hit which simply dispersed against her chest.

Naoki gaped at the level of power being displayed especially since the move should be super effective.

“It just brushed off my guy’s strongest attack by flexing?!”, Naoki gasped.

“Soul Saver use iron tail.”, Aichi ordered.

Soul Saver smacked the small dragon Pokémon with her tail which hardened to be as strong as steel. Gauntlet fell over fainting instantly from the attack.

“Damn it!”, Naoki cursed.

“Is something wrong? I can heal your Gible.”, Aichi replied, waving his hands.

Naoki recalled Gauntlet frowning.

“It’s not that.”, Naoki replied as he walked away.

“Wait!”, Aichi replied.

Naoki’s widened as the distance between them was closed in instance while he wasn’t paying attention. Naoki jumped a bit surprised how fast Aichi was.

“Why did you challenge me?”, Aichi asked as Naoki looked away with his hands in his pockets.

“I dunno. It was stupid considering you have six fully evolved Pokémon.”, Naoki replied.

“I guess I’m stupid too because I did the same thing in my first battle.”, Aichi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

“No way!”, Naoki replied with shock.

In Sanctuary town…

Celebi walked throughout the town in her human form, looking around. She gasped as she saw Emi in the distance who was on her way home.

“Emi! Emi! I finally found you!”, Celebi said as she ran up to Emi.

She froze noticing Emi looked rather young compared to how she remembered. She looked back at her with a confused look.

“Have we met?”, Emi asked.

“I-I…”, Celebi trailed off, not knowing what to do.

“Did I go the past?!”, Celebi thought.

Emi noticed how troubled and awkward the other girl was feeling.

“Umm...did you mistake me for someone you knew? I’m Sendou Emi, what’s your name?”, Emi asked.

“S-Sendou? My name is Shuka...just Shuka.”, Celebi now known as Shuka replied.

“I haven’t seen you before are you new here?”, Emi asked.

“Yes, I just came to Kakusa uhh...Sendou.”, Shuka replied as Emi giggled.

“No need to be so formal. Sendou is my family name you can just call me Emi.”, Emi replied as Shuka blushed in embarrassment realizing her mistake.

“I can show you around if you want. I don’t have any plans today.”, Emi replied, she froze a bit realizing the girl seemed strangely familiar.

She had definitely seen her somewhere, but she couldn’t remember where. She cocked her head and put her finger under her chin as she tried to think of where she had seen Shuka.

“That would be nice. Thank you.”, Shuka replied a bit nervously, still feeling awkward.

In Galar…

“So, you want us to get Celebi for you? We’re not exactly your lap dogs.”, a male voice said from the phone Leon held.

“That’s true. Your group is separate from us, but I am aware that you have worked with 004a in the past. It’s not an order more of an offer. You can even keep Celebi if you want. I simply believe it would be a great test for the proto-dark balls and once their complete your organization will receive a generous donation of them.”, Leon replied.

“Interesting. Those dark balls do interest me along with acquiring a mythical Pokémon. You have a deal 002f.”, the voice replied.

“Great.”, Leon replied before hanging up.

“You aren’t serious about giving them dark balls and letting them catch Celebi are you?”, Jillian questioned.

“They won’t catch Celebi as long as 003v has anything to say about it. But, they will still be able to test the dark balls and I can get some more info on 003v’s current strength. I intend on sending some Intelions to spy on 003v as he fights the rare hunters.”, Leon replied.

“You're so smart, master Leon!”, Sharlene replied.

“Don’t forget we’re supposed to call him 002f, Sharlene!”, Jillian replied.

Near route 1…

Aichi and Naoki sat down on the grass. Soul Saver laid down on her stomach next to Aichi.

“Man that’s so crazy! You challenged a crazy strong guy in your first battle? You’ve definitely got some guts!”, Naoki laughed.

“Hehe. Well, everyone’s gotta start somewhere. To be honest I was super scared throughout my whole first battle. That’s where everything began for me.”, Aichi replied.

“You really are different from how I remember.”, Naoki replied as Aichi looked over to him surprised.

He then finally noticed his Miyaji middle uniform. He then was able to put two and two together from there.

“Oh!!! You're from Miyaji. I didn’t notice at all.”, Aichi replied.

“Yeah, in case you're wondering we never really interacted face to face, but I knew of you.”, Naoki explained.

“That’s a relief. I felt really awkward thinking I had forgotten you or something.”, Aichi replied.

Naoki looked at Aichi’s Histue uniform a bit sadly.

“I really should have done something. I was a big kid. I could have stopped those jerks who always picked on you. It got so bad you had to change schools for middle school.”, Naoki replied, lowering his head.

Aichi put his hand on his back.

“It’s alright. Besides everything’s fine now.”, Aichi assured.

“How can you forgive me or any of those other jerks from Miyaji so easily?”, Naoki questioned.

“It was a long time ago. Besides what would being angry do?”, Aichi replied.

“I guess you’re right. As for your question earlier I challenged you because I saw how much you had changed back when you saved Sanctuary town. I thought maybe battling had something to do with it so I tried battling you to see if I could change too. It’s funny I never thought I used Gauntlet again after I gave up on being a trainer years ago.”, Naoki replied.

“I’m glad we battled Naoki. You know I think I can help.”, Aichi replied.

“You think you’ll have time when you're the champion?”, Naoki questioned.

“We’ll I’m not busy everyday. I only attend meetings once a week and we’ll besides that I’m still looking for someone to fill the last elite four spot and it’s not like I spend all day doing that.”, Aichi replied.

“What happened to the elite four?!”, Naoki questioned cluelessly.

“Well.. 3/4ths of them were Team Asteroid so they left. I got Mamoru and Kazumi to fill two of the spots.”, Aichi explained.

“Wasn’t the Mamoru guy champion before? Who the heck is Kazumi?”, Nadoki asked.

“Yeah, Mamoru was champion before Ren was. Kazumi is actually a rather new trainer. He started a couple of weeks ago and he got all eight gym badges rather fast. When he heard about the elite four problem he offered to help out by filling one of the spots.”, Aichi answered.

“Oh, yeah you mentioned that earlier.”, Naoki replied.

“Yeah, it’s not as urgent as the seventh gym leader problem was. Thankfully I convinced Kyou to become the seventh gym leader. Not a lot of people get as far as the elite four as they do to the seventh gym.”, Aichi replied.

“So, what do you plan to do to help me anyway?”, Naoki asked.

“I dunno, but I’ll think of something.”, Aichi replied honestly as Naoki sweat dropped.

In Sanctuary town…

Emi and Shuka walked around the town with Emi showing her the various places in the small town. They got some Boba tea while they walked around town with Emi paying for the tea. 

“You really are too nice Emi.”, Shuka said.

“It’s nothing. Besides the boba tea here is really cheap.”, Emi replied.

The two girls smiled at each other giggling.

“You know this has been a lot of fun though it started out awkward. I wonder if we’ve really met before. I had this strange feeling when I first saw you that I couldn’t place.”, Emi admitted.

“Really?”, Shuka questioned.

“Yeah, I don’t know why I’ve lived in Kakusa for most of my life so that should be impossible.”, Emi replied.

Shuka was silent pondering what this meant. If she was sent back in time Emi should have no recollection of her at all. Despite dealing with time travel before she was still puzzled about her situation. She didn’t have this problem before because she only used to show up during peacetimes. She had no idea when or where in when she was exactly. It couldn’t be a completely alternative universe or she wouldn’t recognize her.

“If I knew where Dran was I’d ask him. As the time legendary he knows way more about this than I do. I can simply travel through time, but I can’t control it the same way he does.”, Shuka thought.

“Yeah, it’s strange. I feel like I’ve met you too.”, Shuka replied.

“You even knew my name which was kinda weird. Maybe we have met somewhere? Or it’s just some crazy coincidence?”, Emi questioned.

Emi looked rather confused when Shuka suddenly froze. Shuka glared at whatever she was looking at and Emi turned her attention to what she was looking at. Her eyes widened as she noticed Aichi walking with some scary looking red headed boy and Soul Saver who had a little Gible riding on her head. It looked like the two dragon Pokémon were getting along chatting about something. She grew more confused when Shuka got in front of her, raising a white staff that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Aichi suddenly froze, much to Naoki’s confusion. A rainbow spiral briefly appeared in Aichi’s eyes which he thought was a trick of the light. Aichi suddenly turned his attention to two girls who had soba tea and one who held out some sort of staff.

“Is she a cosplayer?”, Naoki thought.

“Who…?”, Aichi trailed off, with a confused expression.

“You.”, Shuka said as her and Aichi’s gaze met.

Emi and Naoki looked between the two awkwardly not knowing what’s going on.

“Are you mistaking him for someone else too?”, Emi asked, pointing at Aichi.

“There’s no mistake. He even still has Imaginary Plane with him.”, Shuka replied.

“Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus.Haxorus. Haxorus. Haxorus. (Imaginary Plane sounds like a stupid name.)”, Soul Saver commented.

“Gible? Gible? Gible?Gible? Gible? Gible?Gible? Gible? Gible?(Yeah, who would name themselves after a plane?)”, Gauntlet added.

“You can’t fool me 003v! I remember when you beat down all my friends. All I could do was watch while you laughed at their pain! Their sacrifice!”, Shuka said angrily.

Aichi’s eyes widened in surprise at the mention of his ‘other name’. Emi looked rather shocked as well wondering how she knew it.

“I’m not 003v. I am Sendou Aichi.”, Aichi replied calmly.

“Sendou Aichi?”, Shuka questioned with pure confusion having never heard the name before.

She knew that he was definitely the same entity as 003v. But, something felt different about him. He was younger like Emi was and the air around him was calm like a breeze. She couldn’t sense any malice or the sociopathic personality of the 003v she had known. He didn’t even seem to have any sort of negative reaction to her being a mythical Pokémon, only confusion. He was dressed pretty averagely in a simple school uniform and no Team Asteroid logo anywhere. She looked over to Imaginary Plane who felt more like a little pup than the bloodthirsty monster she knew. Imaginary Plane was also looking at her confused and didn’t have the same name either.

“I’m completely lost.”, Naoki said.

“Me too.”, Emi replied.

“You're not the only one who’s confused...You’re a Pokémon right?”, Aichi said referring to Shuka, much to the two’s shock.

“You can tell? I should have known you’d be able to.”, Shuka replied.

The tension grew as the two looked at each other and the others felt very awkward and confused.

“Well...welcome I guess.”, Aichi broke the silence smiling.

They all except Soul Saver nearly fell over at that.

“Welcome?! What do you mean welcome?!”, Shuka questioned.

“Welcome to the Kakusa region. You probably came here to get away from everything happening in the outside world right? Anyone or any Pokémon needing sanctuary are always welcome. That’s what this region was made for after all.”, Aichi replied simply.

Shuka lowered her staff looking at Aichi like he had grown a second head.

“You don’t care that I’m here? A mythical Pokémon?”, Shuka questioned.

“Mythical?!”, Naoki gasped in shock.

“Why would I? You’re friends with Solgaleo right?”, Aichi asked.

“Yes but…”, Shuka trailed off, trying to find the words to explain her complicated situation.

“We should probably sit down to talk about this.”, Emi suggested.

“Right.”, Shuka replied, with the staff magically disappearing much to their shock.

“Uhh…”, Aichi trailed off, wondering what to do.

“We’ll start that training tomorrow.”, Naoki said.

“Okay.”, Aichi nodded.

Aichi awkwardly turned back to the two girls as Naoki left with Gauntlet. They went to the Sendou residence. In the garden Elaine and Llew helped their mom Shizuka water the plants. They briefly waved at them a bit preoccupied with what they were currently doing. They walked through the door into the house noting how Shuka looked around as if someone or something would pop out. Wingal sat on the couch along with Gancelot. Alfred was upstairs likely planning the schedule for this next month's king training.

“Lucario? Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (Who’s this? Her aura feels strange.)”, Gancelot questioned.

“Oh uhh...what is your name?”, Aichi asked.

“It’s Shuka...well for my human name. My real name is Celebi. What is Kyou’s Lucario doing here?”, Shuka replied as their eyes widened in shock.

“Lycanroc?! Lycanroc?! Lycanroc?!Lycanroc?! Lycanroc?! Lycanroc?! (How did she know you used to belong to Kyou?!)”, Wingal questioned.

Shuka looked over to Wingal and Gancelot, frowning. 

“This world is almost completely different from the one I knew.”, Shuka thought.

“That’s so strange…”, Aichi mumbled before he threw out Ahmes and Shuka raised her staff again.

“Kai’s Gallade too?!”, Shuka questioned.

“How did you know he originally was Kai’s?!”, Aichi questioned.

“Gallade? Gallade? (Who is this girl Aichi?)”, Ahmes questioned, raising his blade defensively after seeing Shuka raise her staff.

Gancelot and Wingal also looked wary, getting into defensive stances. Soul Saver simply looked over Aichi’s shoulder quizzically.

“Celebi though she’s going by the name Shuka.”, Aichi answered.

Aichi raised his hand motioning Ahmes to lower his blades. Ahmes seemed a bit hesitant seeing how hostile Shuka appeared towards Aichi.

“How do you know all this stuff? Why do you think I’d do something to you?”, Aichi asked as Shuka lowered her staff again, very puzzled.

“Is it because of the 003v thing? I can assure you he won’t do what he was made for. Aichi’s just not like that.”, Emi said to Shuka, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She looked between Aichi and Emi.

“I don’t know what happened, but...why are you not the person I remember? 00-Aichi?”, Shuka questioned.

“When did you meet me? I was inTeam Asteroid’s clutches when I was little, but we escaped.”, Aichi asked.

Shuka’s eyes widened in complete shock.

“They escaped?! Nothing like that happened before? That must be why 003v is like this.”, Shuka thought.

“That’s...complicated.”, Shuka replied as she looked down.

Aichi raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“It’s fine you can say it.”, Emi assured Shuka.

“It wouldn’t make sense to you when I don’t even get it myself. In the world I knew that never happened.”, Shuka answered as they all gasped in shock.

Aichi looked incredibly pale with a look of complete disbelief. Emi had her hand over her mouth looking shocked. Ahmes eyes widened, Gancelot and Wingal gasped in shock with the latter shaking a bit. Soul Saver’s expression mirrored Aichi’s.

“Then...then I…”, Aichi trailed off, starting to imagine the world Shuka described.

“In the world I knew Team Asteroid won. They successfully subjugated the entire world with your help. You were completely different from how you are now.”, Shuka continued.

Aichi shaked a bit, seeming scared at imagining that kind of reality. He also looked down and sweating nervously knowing such a reality was still possible as long as the programming in his mind remained. He put his hand over his heart which was beating frantically against his chest.

“Aichi.”, Emi called out, snapping her fingers in front of Aichi’s face.

He didn’t respond, still looking spooked and out of it.

“It could always happen again. Is that the real reason they wanted me to stay here? So, I don’t activate like a ticking time bomb and sabotage them.”, Aichi thought.

“Aichi.”, Emi called out again a bit louder with Aichi’s Pokémon joining in.

Shuka couldn’t help, but notice how spooked Aichi looked. She couldn’t imagine the 003v she knew ever looking so scared.

“Because if I lost control...I could…”, Aichi thought.

“Aichi!”, they called out to Aichi again with Shuka and Alfred joining in with the latter just coming down from the upstairs.

Aichi flinched, blinking and looking around.

“S-sorry I zoned out a bit…”, Aichi finally replied, rubbing the back of his head and a sheepish chuckle, trying to brush off his thoughts.

He noticed Shuka looked down.

“Is something wrong?”, Aichi asked.

“Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. (We should be asking you the same thing.)”, Wingal said.

“I shouldn’t be mentioning this, my world was completely different. That’s become obvious to me now.”, Shuka said.

“You didn’t know that at the time though.”, Emi replied.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Aichi? You don’t want to talk about it?”, Alfred asked.

Aichi squirmed a bit uncomfortably looking away.

“No. Everything’s fine.”, Aichi replied simply.

Emi looked at her brother with concern. 

Elsewhere…

Strange hooded men were approaching the shores of Kakusa on a boat. They held strange black and grey Poké balls. As a Talonflame flew over the boat one of the hooded men threw the mysterious Poké ball at it. Oddly the ball didn’t wobble at all and the Pokémon was instantly caught. When the hooded man threw the Pokémon back out it’s eyes were now glowing red and it was surrounded in an eerie purple aura. It’s colors had become a darker, more menacing shade. The hooded man jumped onto the Pokémon’s back flying to Kakusa much faster. The others followed his lead.

Back with Aichi…

“Aichi…”, Alfred said as Aichi continued to try and ignore the subject.

“Anyway as I said before, welcome to Kakusa. I’m doing everything in my power to keep the region safe from Team Asteroid’s rule. It should be safe for you here.”, Aichi said.

Shuka nodded in response and Emi put her hands on her hips as she looked at Aichi. Aichi just waved her off much to her annoyance.

“Why does Aichi always do this when something is obviously bothering him?!”, Emi thought.

Aichi looked over to Gancelot when he put his hand on his shoulder.

“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario.Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (You can’t hide anything Aichi. I can sense your emotions clearly from your aura.)”, Gancelot said.

“...”, Aichi said nothing in response looking down.

He suddenly jumped when Llew ran in with Shizuka and Elaine.

“Golisopod! Golisopod! (There’s big trouble!)”, Llew said.

Aichi quickly ran out followed by his Pokémon. Shizuka sweat dropped as he ran off before she could stop him. Shuka quickly rushed out with Emi following.

“Emi wa-...uhh...my kids…”, Shizuka groaned, face palming and Elaine sweat dropped.

Sanctuary town…

Aichi gasped in shock as a dynamaxed Talonflame, Noivern and gigantamaxed Corviknight rampaged in the small town. They were surrounded by purple aura and some of the other alterations were hard to make out in their current forms. 

“Lycanroc! Lycanroc! Lycanroc! (That is very big trouble indeed!)”, Wingal commented, sweating nervously.

“Haxorus?! Haxorus?! (More big Pokémon?!)”, Soul Saver gasped in shock.

“(Lucario. Lucario. Lucario...Lucario. Lucario. Lucario.) Their power is massive and...also unnatural I can feel it.”, Gancelot said.

“Yeah...I can feel what you mean. It’s not just the dynamax energy altering their power. There’s also something else...something much more sinister.”, Aichi agreed, as his eyes had rainbow spirals and a faint aura.

Shuka saw the familiar power around Aichi and was a bit nervous. Then, the massive rampaging Pokémon quickly caught her attention. Aichi’s mega bracelet shimmered with light, Ahmes and Gancelot mega evolved. Aichi’s Pokémon were surrounded in a light blue aura.

“He’s in serious mode.”, Emi thought as she looked at her brother.

The air around him completely changed from before. Any trace of nervousness from before was gone replaced with determination and confidence. Aichi brandished Alfred prepared for battle.

“Gallade. Gallade. Gallade. Gallade. Gallade. (Don’t push yourself too much Aichi.)”, Ahmes said.

“I’m fine, the new restraints Takuto made aren’t even reacting. Wingal, Gancelot use stone edge on the Talonflame. Llew use blizzard on the Corviknight. Ahmes use close combat on the Corviknight. Soul Saver use...holy charging roar on the Noivern.”, Aichi ordered.

Their respective attacks launched at the massive Pokémon doing quite a bit of damage. Especially the golden dragon shaped energy shot from the holy charging roar. The holy charging roar engulfed the area in golden light and the Noivern fainted. The other two Pokémon were heavily damaged. Aichi got on the back of Soul Saver and him and his Pokémon rode closer.

“Wow...I always forget how strong Aichi can be sometimes.”, Emi commented stunned.

“Yeah…Great thing it’s being used for good in this timeline.”, Shuka replied awkwardly, knowing that VERY well from her own world.

Emi chuckled awkwardly in response remembering what Shuka said about her world.

Aichi and his Pokémon had almost made it to the massive Pokémon. A max flare and airstream was shot at them. 

“Ahmes! Gancelot! Llew!”, Aichi called out.

Ahmes used his psychic energy to push back the attacks temporarily. Llew shot water at the fire putting it out. Gancelot grabbed a long piece of one of his sharp rocks and channeled his aura through it. They were taken off guard as a mega Salamence covered in a purple aura with glowing red eyes flew at them with blinding speed. Gancelot reinforced it further with steel type energy making it metal-like and filled it with dragon type energy. Shuka flew over with her wing from before and Emi riding on her back watching what was going on.

“Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! Lucario! (Aura armament! Dracoslayer staff!)”, Gancelot called out as he swung the reinforced makeshift polearm.

You could hear metallic sounds as the staff clashed with the dragon. The staff stopped the dragon though got slightly cut by the dragon’s sharp wings which were digging into it. The staff shook as it came close to breaking.

“Wingal use stone edge!”, Aichi ordered.

Wingal shot sharp rocks at the Salamence pushing it back and allowing Gancelot to deliver a knockout strike with the staff. Aichi slashed at the massive Pokémon with Alfred pouring some of his energy into the slash. A wave of psychic energy was sent from the slash finishing off the massive Pokémon after their attacks were stopped. They suddenly heard clapping and turned their attention to the source. It was two cloaked men followed by more cloaked men and an army of Pokémon under the effects of the mysterious Poké balls. Aichi’s eyes widened in surprise, not knowing what’s going on.

“We shouldn’t have expected anything less from 003v.”, the taller cloaked man said.

“However, we cannot let you get in our way.”, the shorter cloaked man said.

“Who are you guys?! Are you with Team Asteroid?”, Aichi asked.

“I wouldn’t say we're a part of them.”, the taller cloaked man answered.

“We’re more of business partners.”, the shorter cloaked man added.

“You see we are the rare hunters. We hunt rare and powerful Pokémon throughout the world, including those already owned by trainers.”, the taller cloaked man explained.

“And currently we are after a certain little Celebi who has made their way into this region.”, the shorter one added.

Aichi and his Pokémon glared at the rare hunters tensing.

“You are not welcome here. I don’t know what you did to those Pokémon, but if you intend to do something similar to Celebi or any other Pokémon in this region. I will stop you especially if you are stealing someone else’s Pokémon.”, Aichi said.

Ahmes and Gancelot notes how the Pokémon didn’t seem to react with any fear like they usually did feeling Aichi’s aura. They just seemed emotionless. It was kinda eerie. The rare hunters reacted a bit shaking at his presence, but not the Pokémon. Just what was going on with these Pokémon?

“W-we are not s-scared of you!”, the taller one stuttered.

“W-we h-have more than just us h-here!”, the shorter one stuttered.

They suddenly squealed when they had blades to their throats. Aichi held Alfred to the taller one and Ahmes did to the smaller one. Gancelot noted the strange black Poké balls that the rare hunters carried and quickly destroyed them with the staff. The rest of his Pokémon faced the altered Pokémon in battle positions in case they attacked. To their surprise the Pokémon turned back to normal instantly and were free again after the mysterious Poké balls were destroyed. The other rare hunters sweated nervously as the Pokémon then looked very angry at the rare hunters and attacked them. 

“Who sent you here?”, Aichi asked.

“W-we’ll never t-tell you! W-we’d rather d-die!”, the taller one replied.

“That can be arranged.”, Alfred said menacingly, hoping to scare them into revealing their secrets.

“O-okay! Okay! We were sent b-“, the shorter one was about to confess.

“S-shut up! Are you insane? Y-you can’t betray the master!”, the taller one interrupted.

“I-I would rather b-be sent to the shadow r-realm than permanently die!”, the shorter one replied.

“A-are you stupid?! T-the shadow realm is w-worse than the d-distortion world and Hell c-combined!”, the taller one replied.

Aichi raised his eyebrow having no idea what the two were talking about. 

“Shadow realm…”, Alfred whispered in confusion.

“W-we were sent by-“, the shorter one was cut off again as a watery bullet shot through his chest.

Gancelot jumped distracted by the Pokémon fighting the rare hunters and launched his staff at the source of the shot. Suddenly from where the staff collided a Intellion was visible, which fainted. He then shot a focus blast revealing another.

“Golisopod?! Golisopod?! Golisopod?! Golisopod?! (Woah, how did you know they were there?!)”, Llew questioned.

“Lucario. Lucario. Lucario.Lucario. Lucario. Lucario.Lucario. Lucario. Lucario.Lucario. Lucario. Lucario.Lucario. Lucario. Lucario. (I could sense their aura. Unfortunately I was distracted by the multitude of auras around us so I couldn’t stop them before the attack.)”, Gancelot explained.

“Haxorus. (It’s okay.)”, Soul Saver assured.

“Somebody get a doctor quick!”, Aichi yelled, as he stood over the injured cloaked man.

Nurses from the Pokémon center rushed over to heal the people and Pokémon. The uninjured cloaked man was captured by the Kakusa government who likely wanted answers from him. People were sent to repair the damage caused by the rare hunters. He would be contacted if anymore rare hunters show up.

“Why didn’t you use absolute lock?”, Shuka asked, causing Aichi to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“What’s absolute lock?”, Aichi asked, as Shuka gasped in shock.

“Uh...it’s your move. How do you not know your own signature move?!”, Shuka questioned awkwardly.

Aichi blinked in confusion.

“I have never heard of that move in my life.”, Aichi replied awkwardly as Shuka face palmed.

“Well...we didn’t even know about any of this stuff till a month ago.”, Emi chuckled awkwardly.

“You know you like...point your finger then... you like...yell ‘absolute lock’.”, Shuka tried to explain.

Aichi looked at his pointer finger and tried to do what she said. He pointed out his finger and focused some of his power.

“Absolute lock!”, Aichi called out.

They all sweat dropped as a massive beam of energy poured out of his finger which he quickly turned to the sky. The clouds in the path were split. Bits of smoke came off of Aichi’s pointer finger. Emi gawked a bit, still not used to her brother being so powerful.

“Is that it?”, Aichi asked.

“Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. Lycanroc. (Nah. Aichi, I think you used spirit gun…)”, Wingal replied.

“N-no...it’s kinda hard to explain since I don’t fully get how it works myself, but it's like...binds things. You know it makes it so something can’t move.”, Shuka explained.

“That makes a lot more sense and sounds pretty useful. I’ll have to figure that out somehow.”, Aichi replied awkwardly as he sweat dropped.

“Gallade. Gallade. Gallade. Gallade. Gallade ...(Good thing you aimed it towards the sky…)”, Ahmes commented.

At night…

Shizuka let Shuka stay with them and she borrowed Emi’s old pajamas. The pajamas we’re a pink onzee. She sat down onto the floor.

“What are you doing down there Shuka? You can sleep in my bed with me.”, Emi said, motioning Shuka to come over.

“There’s no way I could do that…”, Shuka replied, with an embarrassed blush looking down.

Emi was completely oblivious as to why. She looked over to her pillow and grinned. She threw a pillow square at Shuka’s face.

“Don’t be so stiff Shuka! Your a guest here it’s perfectly fine.”, Emi replied as she grinned at Shuka.

Shuka took the pillow off her holding it and pouted at Emi.

“What wanna pillow fight?”, Emi asked as she held up her other pillow.

“Your on!”, Shuka replied.

Emi got off the bed and they hit each other with the pillows. As they did Emi giggled and Shuka ended up joining in. 

Later…

Emi had gotten tuckered out from their pillow fight and was now asleep. Shuka blushed a bit nervously as she laid next to Emi under the covers. She looked up to the ceiling having a hard time sleeping.

“I can’t believe they just let me stay here. Mrs. Sendou is really nice. This world is so strange...Having pillow fights. Soba. Going to a normal school. To think Emi and 00-I mean Aichi are able to have a semi-normal life like this...”, Shuka thought as she rubbed her eyes.

She ended up getting out of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and wandered around a bit.

“Maybe something to drink would help.”, Shuka thought.

As she walked around she noticed a very small balcony, like closet size. The light of the moon that creeped from it drew her attention to it. She walked over to the balcony. She looked up at the moon which looked beautiful tonight. 

“It’s pretty isn’t it?”, Shuka jumped as she looked over noticing Aichi leaning on the railing to her left.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”, Aichi apologized.

“What are you doing up?”, Shuka asked.

“...Just a hard time sleeping. How about you?”, Aichi replied, Shuka looked down as he mentioned that.

“Sorry about before. This is just...all weird to me.”, Shuka replied.

Aichi frowned, noticing how gloomy Shuka looked.

“It isn’t your fault. I’ve...had a hard time sleeping for awhile. Ever since I started to find out about everything. It just keeps me up at night sometimes...thinking about...what if.”, Aichi replied.

“...For what it’s worth your nothing like the 003v I knew. That’s a good thing. You seem much more human.”, Shuka replied as Aichi raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Human?”, Aichi questioned.

“The 003v I knew was a complete monster. No a devil in a human form. He had no compassion, empathy, fear, or conscience. A complete sociopath in the few hours I’ve known you have shown more humanity than I’ve ever seen from him.”, Shuka explained.

“Even still though...it’s hard not to think about him whenever I look at him...dang it! He’s not the same person, Shuka! (Sigh) This will take some getting used to...it’s not fair to judge him on the actions of a different version of him.”, Shuka thought.

Aichi smiled, seeming a bit reassured by Shuka’s words. However...he briefly frowned.

“I might not be the 003v she knows but...he isn’t completely gone.”, Aichi thought, he quickly returned his smile so Shuka didn’t notice anything amiss.

The next day...

It was Saturday, Emi and Shuka went back to going around town with their guard up from the previous attack. And Aichi...was trying to figure out absolute lock. He kept trying over and over again only to become very exhausted. He sat down as sweat ran down his face.

“We’ll probably have to try it another time. Especially if what the rare hunters said is true.”, Alfred said as Aichi fanned himself and pulled his turtleneck collar back.

“Y-yeah...that’s probably for the be-“, Aichi was saying before he fainted from exhaustion.

Alfred sweat dropped seeing just how far he had pushed himself.

“Now how to get him up without possession...I’ll just get the others.”, Alfred said.

Oracle town…

“Gahhh!!!”, a trainer screamed dramatically as his Incineroar was knocked out by Kushinada.

Misaki sweat dropped at the dramatics. She had her hands on her waist.

“Man, first that hellish quiz now this! This gym is impossible!”, the trainer complained.

“No, it’s not. It's hard but it’s possible.”, Misaki replied with a sigh.

The trainer sniffled.

“Ah, whatever I don’t need this stupid challenge anyway!”, the trainer replied as Misaki’s eye twitched.

Misaki just sighed as the kid ran out after recalling his Pokémon.

“You know after Team Asteroid threatened the region I thought trainers would get more serious about the gym challenge...”, Misaki thought.

Misaki lounged in her chair and pulled up her phone as she waited for the next challenger. She scrolled through the news section. Assista Eevee walked in and jumped into her lap. She petted Assista Eeveee as it cuddled up to her.

“Looks like things in Kanto and Johto are getting a little better with Kai there, but still bad overall. If I didn’t have the responsibility of the gym I’d…(sigh) From what I’m reading it really sounds like another person like Aichi is leading the invasion…”, Misaki thought.

She noticed how Assista Eevee suddenly stiffened looking to the exit warily.

“What’s wrong?”, Misaki questioned.

Assista Eevee jumped off her lap and motioned her to follow with its tail. Misaki followed Assista Eevee to outside to see Pokémon going berserk. Misaki gasped in shock wondering what’s going on. Misaki threw out the rest of her Pokémon.

“Stop them and try to save anyone being attacked. I’m going to see what’s causing this.”, Misaki commanded as her Pokémon nodded.

Assista Eevee jumped onto her shoulder wanting to go with her. Misaki went off as they all split up. As she looked up into the air she noticed an unknown type of Poké ball flying through the sky. Assista Eevee looked at the balls warily, sending something ominous about them and shot a wave of psychic energy at them, destroying them. Misaki followed where the mysterious Poké balls were coming from and came across some cloaked men; rare hunters. She looked down noticing the trainer from before on the ground in tears. She glared at the rare hunters.

“What do you think you're doing?”, Misaki questioned.

“Ah, so you’ve appeared Tokura Misaki. We’ve heard you gave Team Asteroid a lot of trouble when they invaded this region.”, a cloaked man said.

“What’s it to you?”, Misaki questioned.

“We are the rare hunters. You could say we’re business partners with Team Asteroid.”, the cloaked man replied.

“Is that so?”, Misaki questioned menacingly.

In another part of Oracle town, Shin flew on top of Valkriyan shooting lightning down on the berserking Pokémon. Many of the people kept inside to avoid the danger. 

“Go, giant automation of the distant past Valkriyan! Use thunderbolt again!”, Shin ordered.

The hooded man threw out one of the mysterious Poké balls revealing a Incineroar. It was covered in a purple aura and it’s eyes glowed red. It grinned sinisterly and raised its claws.

“Incineroar!”, the trainer cried out.

“Wait...that can’t be...that...that’s the same Incineroar he had?!”, Misaki gasped in shock.

“It is indeed that’s one of the many powers of these special Poké balls. After we defeat you we will be taking all your Pokémon.”, the cloaked man said.

“Not if I have anything to say about it! Assista Eevee use dazzling gleam!”, Misaki ordered.

“Incineroar use darkest lariat!”, the cloaked man ordered.

Assista Eevee was narrowly able to dodge the swing filled with dark type energy. It quickly released the pink light as quickly as it could, but it couldn’t stop the second swing. Assista Eevee gasped in pain as it was hit repeatedly by the dark type’s blows. 

“Don’t do this Incineroar!”, the trainer cried out.

“Whatever they did to that Incineroar made it way stronger than before.”, Misaki thought.

Misaki sweated nervously before looking over to see her Gardevior Sakuya come up.

“I will not fail! Not again!”, Misaki thought as she activated her mega bracelet.

Sakuya became mega Gardevior and quickly caught Assista Eevee as it fell. Incineroar quickly launched itself and Sakuya who emitted more fairy light at it. It was slightly pushed back by the light, but stubbornly clawed forward to Sakuya.

“Sakuya use focus blast!”, Misaki ordered.

Sakuya held out one hand and shot a wave of energy at Incineroar pushing it back. Assista Eevee leap out Sakuya’s arms and broke Incineroar’s block allowing the blast to engulf it. The Incinerator fell to its knee and struggled up.

“P-please stop this Incineroar! Don’t you r-remember our dream! We were going to become strong enough to protect Tachikaze town!”, the trainer pleaded.

The Incineroar twitched a bit at what it heard.

“Please Incineroar!”, the trainer begged.

“It’s pointless kid!”, one of the cloaked men said.

“No, it's not pointless! The bond between a trainer and their Pokémon can be a strong thing!”, Misaki replied as Assista Eevee struggled up despite its wounds.

“You really believe that childish nonsense?”, another cloaked man questioned.

“Perhaps we should show you why such things are meaningless.”, another cloaked man said as he raised a Poké ball.

Before he could however, Valkriyan threw a punch and the powerful air pressure from the punch sent the rare hunters flying back, knocking them out. The Incineroar doubled over damaged and clutching its head. It grunted in pain, tossing and turning. 

“You can do it Incineroar!”, the trainer said.

Eventually it stopped. The aura around it disappeared and it’s eyes went back to normal. The mysterious Poké ball that previously contained it sparked before exploding. 

“Whatever these things are people have to know.”, Misaki said as she looked at the broken Poké ball.

The trainer hugged his Incinerator while sobbing.

“T-thank you! S-Sorry about b-before!”, the trainer said.

“It’s nothing, you're like 10. 10 year olds have temper tantrums all the time.”, Misaki replied, before she grabbed her phone to make a call.

At Palesville…

Kamui slumped still saddened that he couldn’t take on the elite four yet. He had gotten all his gym badges too. Kamui laid his head on the table he sat at outside.

“I hope Reijj and Eiji got those presents…”, Kamui mumbled.

He suddenly jumped when he heard screaming. He was beyond surprised when a bunch of ‘wild’ Pokémon started flooded the streets and started attacking people. Kamui quickly threw out his Pokémon. He then mega evolved Kaiser and Buster.

“Kaiser use blizzard! Buster, Mr.Invincible use close combat! Shout use hammer arm! Hatred Chaos use shadow ball! Tough boy use mega horn!”, Kamui ordered.

Kamui and his Pokémon tried to get their way through the Pokémon. It was definitely a struggle; they were very strong, however since they were ‘wild’ they only had their naturally learned moves which gave some sort of advantage. Similar to when he had fought Asuka with Aichi and Kourin his Pokémon fought together increasing their effectiveness. He also got a pleasant surprise when a familiar Hawlucha dove at one the Pokémon about to strike Kaiser. 

“What a pain. Seriously these people should have learned by now they need to get strong enough to defend themselves.”, Kyou complained, he had his hands in his pockets as he walked in.

Behind him was the rest of his Pokémon which delivered harsh blows to the berserk Pokémon.

“Well, it’s kinda your job to protect them, you're a gym leader.”, Kamui replied, sweat dropping.

“The only good thing about this job is that I get to crush losers dreams and get paid for it.”, Kyou replied.

“Why the heck did Aichi suggest you?”, Kamui grumbled.

Their Pokémon fought together delivering a flurry of punches and kicks. From a distance Kaiser and Hatred Chaos fended off the Pokémon. A bunch of cloaked men walked up to where they fought. Remembering what he learned from fighting Team Asteroid he didn’t give them a chance to throw out their Pokémon.

“Knock em your with your tail, Kaiser!”, Kamui ordered.

They gasped in surprise as Kaiser whipped them with its thick tail knocking them all over like bowling pins.

“That’s one way to do it I guess…”, Kyou commented, sweat dropping.

In Sanctuary town…

Aichi slept soundly in his bed after exhausting himself trying to figure out absolute lock. His phone kept ringing though being the heavy sleeper he is he slept right through it. Ahmes ended up walking in noticing the phone’s ringing. Emi and Shuka were about to return to the house when they suddenly spotted another rare hunter coming near it. Shuka sent a storm of leaves at the rare hunters blowing him back. The rare hunter snickered in annoyance now on the ground with cuts everywhere and his hood shredded.

“Why you!”, the rare hunter growled as he threw out a Coalossal.

The Pokémon had the same ominous aura and red eyes like the others. Shuka whipped out her staff, the red orb in the middle glowed brightly.

“Blaster healing activation!”, Shuka said as she waived the wand dramatically.

Emi and the rare hunter sweat dropped at this. Though, they were stunned as a strange energy washed over the corrupted Pokémon returning it to normal. The ominous Poké ball that held it sparked before exploding.

“What the heck?!”, the rare hunter questioned.

“Woah! You're just like a magical girl! With that thing you could turn back any of those Pokémon that those guys took over!”, Emi said.

“Or I could just destroy the Poké balls like Gancelot did. They said there was more of these guys here. Do you think that’s really true? Where else could they enter?”, Shuka questioned.

“Well...Hmm...the only other coast here is Grandblue city’s I think. I guess they could come in there.”, Emi replied.

“If that’s true I guess I should go there.”, Shuka said.

“Umm...Shuka.”, Emi said.

“Is something wrong Emi?”, Shuka asked.

“It’s probably stupid but...could I come with you? I don’t have any Pokémon, but I feel weird just letting you go alone.”, Emi answered as she rubbed the back of her head looking down.

Shuka blinked before smiling and placing an Ultra ball in her hand. Emi looked up at the Poké ball quizzically.

“You do have a Pokémon, Emi.”, Shuka replied as Emi blinked thinking of what she meant.

“I do?”, Emi questioned quizzically.

“Yeah, this is my Poké ball. I was your Pokémon.”, Shuka replied as Emi gasped in shock.

“What?! I had a legendary?!”, Emi gasped.

“Mythical. Some people care about that distinction.”, Shuka replied, before breaking into laughter.

Emi laughed with Shuka, before they left Emi called the police to arrest the rare hunter.

In Grandblue city…

Gouki struggled up as his Pokémon laid on the ground defeated. He was tied up with the other at the water gym.

“Dang it!”, Gouki said as the rare hunter grinned sinisterly down at him.

They threw the mysterious balls at their Pokémon capturing them. When they were thrown back out they were corrupted. A Dragpult wearing the logo of the Esuka corporation looked over Grandblue city and quickly flew back to reveal its findings. The rare hunters had taken a hold of Grandblue city and were using it as a port to get into Kakusa since they failed to get into Sanctuary town earlier.

Emi tried to not look down as she was levitated into the air by Shuka using her psychic energy. They flew over to Grandblue city and it was clear things had gotten bad. Shuka’s staff’s orb glowed as she waved it over the corrupted Pokémon. From Oracle town Misaki flew in on Guardian and Shin stayed back at Oracle town. She didn’t see Emi and Shuka, she simply went around defeating the berserk Pokémon with herPokémon attacking together. Her ultimate destination was to find where the rare hunters are coming in.

Assista Eevee use dazzling gleam! Amaterasu use dazzling gleam! Tom use dazzling gleam! Guardian use body press! Sakuya use moonblast! Coco use play rough!”, Misaki ordered.

“Just as I thought it was Grandblue city they were coming in. I highly doubt that they could get through Sanctuary town with Aichi there.”, Misaki thought.

She looked down at her phone a bit concerned though. She had tried to call Aichi, but he hadn’t responded. Perhaps he was busy battling the rare hunters trying to come in through there? She mega evolved Guardian and rocketed through the berserking Pokémon. She saw some of the rare hunters.

“Guardian use shadow ball!”, Misaki ordered.

The spheres fired at the rare hunters knocking them out while they weren’t expecting it. She rushed into the water gym where she saw a bunch of them huddled up.

In Palesville…

Kamui started rushing to Grandblue city after receiving a call from Misaki.

In Sanctuary town…

More rare hunters who were hiding popped out of the bushes after seeing the girls leave.

“This is the perfect time to capture 003v. Forget Celebi I heard he’s supposed to be the strongest Pokémon in existence.”, the rare hunter said.

“Yeah and once we get him for the master we’ll be unstoppable!”, the other rare hunter said.

They threw out a Rhydon, Aggron, Nidoking, Kommo-o, and Raichu. They neared the Sendou residence as a watery bullet suddenly scraped one of their faces. They sweated nervously as they saw Elaine in the garden.

“It’s just one Pokémon besides we got the Proto-dark balls!”, the other rare hunter said.

They paled as the bag that they had put the dark balls in had suddenly gone missing. They looked over to see Gancelot holding the bag who quickly smashed it into the ground. They then backed up as Wingal and Llew neared them.

“Grr! Rhydon use hammer arm! Raichu use thunder!”, the other rare hunter ordered.

Gancelot ducked and swept the Rhydon. Wingal shot sharp rocks at the Raichu before it could send out its lightning. Llew shot water at the Rhydon while it was down causing it to faint. While the rare hunters were gawking in shock Gancelot punched the Kommo-o hard making it stagger back. Gancelot then delivered a barrage of punches at the Kommo-o.

“Lucario! Lucario! (Aura! Aura! Aura!)”, Gancelot yelled.

Llew swiped at the Nidoking with first impression then delivered a hard sucker punch to it. Llew moves out of the way when Wingal shot sharp rocks at the Nidoking causing it to faint.

“H-how could we be defeated by directionless Pokémon?!”, the rare hunter questioned, before Gancelot and Llew punched the two in the face knocking them out cold.

In the house Ahmes looked at Aichi’s phone seeing that Misaki had called him. Ahmes tried to shake Aichi awake to no avail. Aichi could sleep through a freaking battle happening right next to him.

“Gallade. Gallade. Gallade.Gallade. Gallade. Gallade. Gallade…(Looks like I’ll have to get Llew to shoot water in his face again…)”, Ahmes said as he sweat dropped.

In Grandblue city…

Shuka noticed Misaki’s Pokémon fighting against the corrupted Pokémon. She waved her staff at the Pokémon they were fighting and purified them.

“Those are Misaki’s Pokémon!”, Emi pointed out, as they finally got onto the ground.

Emi giggled when Assista Eevee jumped into her arms and licked her. She noticed Assista Eevee motioning them somewhere.

“I think it’s leading us to Misaki.”, Emi said.

“Misaki...Umm...alright.”, Shuka replied, sounding a bit stunned at the beginning for some reason.

They followed where Assista Eevee led them to the water gym. On the way they purified the corrupted Pokémon that came their way. They quickly reached the water gym where Misaki stood before the rare hunters. Even with one Pokémon against the powered up corrupted Pokémon she was still standing with Guardian, just barely though. She was relieved when her other Pokémon came in and shot psychic and fairy attacks at the rare hunters Pokémon. She was extremely surprised to see Emi.

“Emi? What are you doing here? Where’s Aichi? It’s too dangerous for you to be here!”, Misaki said.

“Oh, he’s sleeping.”, Emi replied and Misaki nearly fell over.

Her eye twitched incredulously in annoyance.

“He’s what!!!”, Misaki yelled angrily as Emi and Shuka sweat dropped and flinched.

“It’s fine. I’ve got this.”, Shuka assures before activating her staff.

“Blaster Healing Activation!”, Shuka called out as the Pokémon were hit by a wave of energy that purified them.

“What is that thing?!”, a rare hunter questioned.

“Whatever it is it’s trouble!”, another rare hunter grumbled.

“Emi who’s your friend?”,Misaki asked, stunned.

“Her name is Shuka.”, Emi answered.

“A human can’t have powers like this and she isn’t one of those created by project Psyqualia. Which means...she’s a Pokémon!”, a different rare hunter realized.

“Then let’s get her!”, a rare hunter said as he threw a Proto-dark ball at her.

Shuka cut the dark ball up with leaf storm.

“Like I’d let that happen.”, Shuka replied.

In Sanctuary town…

Aichi squirmed as Llew shot water in his face. He finally got up looking around groggily.

“What was that for?”, Aichi questioned as Ahmes pointed to his phone.

Near Grandblue city…

Using a riding pager Kamui was nearly there. It was likely more we’re coming as well though they were far away.

In Grandblue city…

Shuka continuously destroyed any Proto-dark balls thrown at her without much effort. While the rare hunters were distracted Misaki freed Gouki and the others captured. 

“She’s a legendary isn’t she?”, Misaki asked.

“A mythical. Celebi.”, Emi answered.

“I see. That explains her strange powers.”, Misaki replied.

“Woah, a mythical Pokémon! How exciting!”, Gouki commented.

Suddenly a Proto-dark ball came from behind without them noticing. It seemed a rare hunter had circled around while they were distracted thinking they had basically won. 

“Shuka look out!”, Emi called out, seeing the Proto-dark ball as it neared her.

“Guys use psychic!”, Misaki hastily ordered.

Her Pokémon shot psychic attacks at the ball as fast as they could, but it was too close. Shuka looked back before the ball hit her. She dropped her staff which clattered to the ground as it hit her.

“That’s not good.”, Gouki said.

“Oh no!”, Emi said, shaking.

The Proto-dark ball didn’t even wobble instantly catching her almost like a master ball. Emi felt extreme pain in her heart and she didn’t know why. The rare hunter ran up and threw her back out.

Kamui arrived only to see the top of the water gym burst open and he gawked in shock. Plant life from all around the town convened in the spot and formed a massive plant goliath that roared. Kamui nearly fell off his ride Pokémon in shock.

“W-what the fuck?!”, Kamui questioned.

In Sanctuary town…

Aichi tried calling Misaki back. The phone rang for a while, but there was no answer.

“I guess I’ll just go to Oracle town. I’ll go with Ahmes and Soul Saver like usual just in case.”, Aichi said.

“Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus!Haxorus! Haxorus!(Yay, I get to give momma a ride again! And then we gotta meet that Naoki guy later!)”, Soul Saver cheered.

In Grandblue city…

The water gym was completely demolished and the corrupted Shuka attacked everything. Her actual form was in the heart of the goliath. 

“Shuka!”, Emi desperately yelled up at her.

“Crap!”, Misaki said as she got all her Pokémon ready to fight the goliath.

She looked down to Emi who was in tears. Emi hadn't known Shuka for that long yet she felt like she had known her whole life. She didn’t know why she surely wasn’t the Emi she knew considering how she described her world to her. She blinked a bit when she suddenly remembered something Shuka said.

Flashback  
“Or I could just destroy the Poké balls like Gancelot did. They said there was more of these guys here. Do you think that’s really true? Where else could they enter?”, Shuka questioned.  
Flashback end

“Wait! Misaki, try finding that guy and destroying the Poké ball. When the weird Poké balls are destroyed its effects go away!”, Emi told her.

“That’s like finding a needle in a haystack especially after he took off.”, Misaki replied.

“Holy crap! If I knew the threat was something that big I would have brought master Takuto.”, Kourin said as she appeared.

“Kourin!”, Misaki gasped, surprised to see her here.

Her Pokémon were already out suggesting that she had probably already been battling, including a new addition of an Excaviler. Kamui soon appeared too, still looking very dumbfounded. They didn’t have much time to think as plant life from all around started attacking them. Kamui struggled as the branch held him tightly. He tried to reach for his Poké balls.

“Guardian use ice punch! Amaterasu use sacred fire!”, Misaki ordered.

They attacked the branches, but to no avail. The branches wouldn’t budge.

“Come on! Shuka!”, Emi called out.

“Ashlei use shadow ball! Nemain use overheat! Bridgette use fire blast! Salome use close combat! Garmore use fire fang! Tristan use brutal swing!”, Kourin ordered.

Her Pokémon attacked the branches holding them and Misaki’s joined in. They were able to free themselves from the branches. Some of the freed Pokémon attacked the attacking wildlife as well.

“If only there was some way to distract her until we could find that guy if he’s even still close…”, Misaki said.

They then looked over as they heard footsteps. They jumped as they saw who it was. Though their shock soon turned into relief and joy. 

It was Aichi riding on the back of Soul Saver.

“Oh, so that’s why you didn’t answer.”, Aichi said, definitely surprised and stunned at what he saw when he briefly looked up.

“It’s Shuka! She was captured in those weird Poké balls that mess with Pokémon!”, Emi told him.

The goliath let out something resembling a growl when it laid it’s eyes on Aichi.

“Everything’s going to be alright Emi.”, Aichi assured.

Suddenly all the plant life reached out to attack Aichi. 

“Aichi!”, they all called out reaching out towards him.

Kamui threw out his Pokémon, Misaki’s and Kourin’s Pokémon sent out their attacks to stop the plants before they could hit. Emi closed her eyes as the plants all collided. She hesitantly cracked her eyes open as she shook.

“Please no. I don’t want to lose you like this brother!”, Emi thought.

Suddenly, parts of the plants were cut up including the middle and there was a bright flash of blue and golden light. Where the plants had converged burst open revealing Aichi and Soul Saver. Aichi’s eyes had rainbow spirals. Soul Saver’s scales turned blue and it’s underbelly a glowing golden. It’s eyes glowed brightly. They were both surrounded in a blue aura. They all looked very relieved.

“Aichi you almost gave me a heart attack.”, Misaki said as she held her hand over her heart.

“You always gotta make a dramatic moment don’t you, bro?”, Kamui commented.

“Yeah, that always seems to happen with you.”, Kourin added.

“Hehe. Sorry about that it wasn’t intentional.”, Aichi chuckled sheepishly.

“Don’t hurt her too much.”, Emi said as she held onto Shuka’s staff tightly.

“I won’t. I promise.”, Aichi replied, giving Emi a smile before facing the corrupted Shuka with a serious expression.

“Go, Ahmes!”, Aichi called out.

He quickly activated his mega bracelet to mega evolve Ahmes. Ahmes had a blue aura like Aichi and Soul Saver.

“Gallade! Gallade! Gallade! (I’m with you, my vanguard!)”, Ahmes said as he dramatically whipped his cape.

“Ahmes use future sight then swords dance! Soul Saver use scale shot!”, Aichi ordered.

Misaki tried to look for the rare hunter with Assista Eevee. The goliath growled angrily as it tried to crush Aichi and his Pokémon. Ahmes easily dodged through the plants and slashed clean through some as they came close to striking the others. Aichi on Soul Saver rode up the plants up to the goliath itself. She furiously tried to hit him but either missed, cut by Soul Saver’s tusks or the plants were blown away by her scales. 

“You!”, could vaguely be heard from the goliath as the area around Aichi shook.

Suddenly a bright pink light erupted from the goliath as Aichi started to get close.

“Soul Saver move!”, Aichi hastily ordered.

Soul Saver shot out a beam of golden energy propelling them up. 

“Crap! I can’t get close! Wait...”, Aichi said.

Aichi warily pointed his finger at the goliath while they started to descend.

“Bind! Come on! Bind! I don’t want to hurt you Shuka!”, Aichi thought.

“Absolute lock!”, Aichi called out.

From inside the goliath Shuka glared daggers at Aichi as the image of the 003v of her world overlapped with him. She roared causing the goliath too as well as more fairy type energy was emitted causing a huge explosion. 

“Die!!!”, erupted from the goliath.

Ahmes jumped in front of the others using his cape to block. After the light dispersed Ahmes caught Aichi and Soul Saver with his psychic energy and flew them back up to where they were on the goliath before. Tears fell from Emi’s face as she shakily held up the staff.

“I have to do something! I don’t want either of them to get hurt!”, Emi thought.

“Ahmes use solar blade! Soul Saver use scale shot!”, Aichi ordered.

Soul Saver let out a roar as she shot more scales at the goliath tearing bits of it apart. Ahmes slashed at the incoming attacks of the plants along with the other’s Pokémon. Aichi could vaguely make out the part where Shuka was inside through the damage and started to make his way there. Soul Saver cut through the close up plants with her tusks and shot scales at the further ones. Aichi could now clearly see Shuka and reached out for her.

“Shuka it’s me Aichi! You’ve gotta stop this! Emi’s worried about you! She wants you to come back with her!”, Aichi pleaded.

“Emi…”, Shuka whispered.

She suddenly imagined Emi and remembered how they had fought to liberate her world. How she met the Emi in this world and became friends with her.

“That’s right. I know you don’t want to hurt anybody. You’ve gotta fight that thing controlling you!”, Aichi continued.

Shuka then suddenly got another flashback…

She desperately struggled to get up as she looked over to her side. She heard two pairs of footsteps. They belonged to 003v and Imaginary Plane.

“Shuka!”, Emi quickly rushed to her side trying to help her up.

Emi grabbed Shuka’s staff holding it up to 003v who looked more amused than anything.

“Don’t get any closer!”, Emi said.

“Don’t do it Emi! Just run!”, Shuka pleaded.

“What are you going to do with a stick?”, 003v questioned, as he pointed at the staff.

“I’m gonna use it!”, Emi threatened, though it was hollow honestly she had no idea how to even use it.

003v raised his finger to Emi.

“Absolute lock!”, 003v called out as she was binded.

She desperately squirmed, but to no avail. 003v continued over to Shuka.

“Now, this is the end for you.”, 003v said with a more serious tone glaring down at Shuka.

She paled as 003v held out his hand about to send a wave of psychic energy.

“This is it. I’m going to die. I’m not going to save everyone. I failed Arceus. I’m sorry.”, Shuka thought as she closed her eyes.

“Hey you!”, a familiar shaded figure from the beginning yelled.

A Corviknight, Silvally, Dusknoir, Grimmsnarl, and Malamar all pouched at 003v. Imaginary Plane shit scales at the incoming Pokémon. Due to the Corviknight’s resistance it was able to just barely endure it. 003v then raised his hand up to the Corviknight blasting it away with an annoyed look. The shadowed figure and Suiko hastily grabbed Shuka getting her away.

“Emi!”, Shuka desperately called out.

Flashback end 

Shuka glared at the two of them again especially as the image of her 003v and Imaginary Plane overlapped with their own again. The aura around her darkened and hissed. Aichi and Soul Saver sweated nervously, if looks could kill they’d be dead.

“You! Die!”, she growled.

Another massive outburst of fairy energy shot out from her point blank at the two. There was a loud explosion as the two were blown out of the goliath. Aichi and Soul Saver were upside down as they were blown out. Aichi shakily raised his finger again.

“Bind! Stop her! Come on!”, Aichi thought.

“A-absolute...l-lock!”, Aichi called out.

A blast shot out of Aichi’s finger different from before. It hit the exposed heart containing Shuka. She flinched growling as a light blue aura and two intersecting rings appeared around her, binding her in place. However unlike before the ring was a pristine white with the outer rim golden. There was a long trail of smoke which crashed into a tall building completely destroying it.

“Aichi!”, they called out worriedly.

Emi was in tears as she held up the staff. She desperately waved it trying to do something. She had absolutely no idea how it worked, but she had to do something.

“Please! Please! Work! Oh dear Arceus! I don’t want to lose Aichi and Shuka!”, Emi thought, closing her eyes tightly as she prayed.

“It’s glowing!”, Kamui gasped.

Emi’s eyes cracked open to see the staff glowing dimly emitting a very small wave of energy. 

“What’s that thing supposed to do?”, Kourin asked.

“It can purify the corrupted Pokémon though... I don’t really know how it works.”, Emi answered.

“Well it’s doing something! Let the great Kamui help you goddess!”, Kamui said as he put his hands on the staff.

Kourin looked worriedly to where Aichi was then the staff.

“He’d try to do this. I’ll just have to hope he’s okay.”, Kourin thought as she put her hand on the staff.

They closed their eyes praying. The staff glowed a bit brighter. Some of the injured Pokémon closed their eyes praying as well as the orb glowed brighter. The wave got big and powerful enough for the goliath to recoil from it like hot water. They were almost there, but it wasn’t strong enough. Misaki desperately ran around, no rare hunters were in sight anymore. It seems that they have all scurried away leaving them to their deaths. The wave was getting a bit stronger causing a growl of pain to come from the goliath. Ahmes rushed quickly over to where Aichi fell.

“Come on! More!”, Emi said full of exhaustion as she sweated heavily pouring all of her power into the staff.

Misaki came back seeing what they were doing. She looked rather confused, but she noticed the others doing it and the wave of energy coming from the staff. She touched the staff and it glowed a bit more. Even still while they were close it still wasn’t enough. Ahmes suddenly came back with Aichi over his shoulder. He was a bit injured and his clothes were torn up. Soul Saver wasn’t in sight having been recalled into her Poké ball. Aichi made his way over to the others as much as Ahmes tried to get him to sit down and rest. Aichi still stubbornly struggled over to them. 

“Aichi! I thought you were dead!”, Emi gasped, sounding relieved.

She looked over to Aichi as he approached them. He edged closer to the staff putting his hand on it and filling it with his power. They suddenly gasped in awe when the wave became over 1000x bigger, completely engulfing Shuka and what was left of the goliath. The beam didn’t stop, it didn’t physically damage anything but it continued on for miles. It even went beyond Kakusa itself to the ocean and even another region in that direction. A few shadowed figures with Kai and Overlord were surrounded by corrupted Pokémon. The light suddenly hit and they closed their eyes from the bright light. They opened their eyes to see the corrupted Pokémon were purified. Kai looked over to where the blast came from the direction where Kakusa was.

“What the heck was that?!”, one of the shadowed figures gasped.

“Heh. That was Aichi.”, Kai chuckled with a small smile.

“How do you know that?”, the figure questioned.

“Just a feeling.”, Kai replied.

In Kakusa…

“Gallade!(Aichi!)”, Ahmes called out exasperated as Aichi flew over to Shuka catching her hand with his own before she could fall.

“What is he made of?”, Hiroshi questioned.

“Hehe. Looks like Aichi’s still got some gas left.”, Gouki chuckled.

Shuka’s eyes cracked open and she looked up to see Aichi. He gave her a small tired smile. From the angle she was at she could see the sun clearly behind him. It made it look like he was glowing. The clouds behind him made it appear as if he had wings even though he didn’t need any to fly. Shuka had a small smile.

“You were right Arceus. All along. He is the messiah.”, Shuka thought.

They slowly descended down and everyone ran over to them. As soon as Aichi touched the ground he collapsed in exhaustion. Ahmes came over to him, sweat dropping, shaking his head and sighing. Emi rushed over to them and hugged Shuka.

“Even his Pokémon think he’s reckless.”, Misaki commented, sweat dropping.

“I’m glad you’re alright!”, Emi said as she hugged Shuka.

“Yeah, me too Emi. And Aichi too.”, Shuka replied.

Kourin sighed as she came over with Ashlei.

“Use heal pulse.”, Kourin ordered.

Ashlei channeled healing energy into Aichi.

“I have a feeling he does this a lot.”, Shuka said.

“You .Have. No. Idea.”, Emi and Misaki said in almost unison.

They then broke out into laughter and the others joined.

To be continued…

The CF Pokémon Au will continue in...Pokémon: The Dark Circuit!


End file.
